<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathtime by SoupRegrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029660">Bathtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets'>SoupRegrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Of Course - Freeform, Bath Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Trans Female Character, absolutely atrocious truck euphemisms, horny slice of life, if that's not a genre it should be, muffing, not sure if there's a name for it, that thing where someone has to hold themselves up while things are done to them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin. I mean, with sex, obviously.</p><p>Also, trucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't stay in the bath too long. It can make you dizzy.</p><p>(Lily is trans, and I refer to her genitals as "her dick", though it's not very relevant here.)</p><p>(If you don't know what muffing is, it's the act of fingering the inguinal canals. The medical description probably isn't very helpful, so I'd suggest looking it up, if you're curious or want to try it yourself!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Water's not too hot?"</p><p>	"Oh, it's perfect, actually..." Lily sighs and sinks down in her submerged seat, leaning her head back against the hard tile. "God, I can only imagine having something like this at home."</p><p>	"I thought I'd have to spend my entire life bending down in showers." Talia groans in relaxation and slumps a bit. "This is the first bath I've had since I was a kid."</p><p>	Lily casts a lazy glance towards Talia's exposed neck and shoulders. "Oh, is that why you've never invited me in with you?"</p><p>	"My bathtub is a little small for that, Lil."</p><p>	"It'd be nice to have something big like this, huh?" Lily moves over and presses herself up against Talia's side, the water lapping gently against the side of the tub with her movement. Talia opens her eyes and glances down at her in response, one eyebrow raised slightly.</p><p>	"Are you trying to tell me something?"</p><p>	"Nah. Just a thought." Lily leans against Talia, resting one hand on her thigh. She looks up and meets Talia's gaze, smirking slightly. "Need help washing yourself? I wouldn't mind."</p><p>	"What, you're gonna scrub me down?"</p><p>	"Yeah. It'll probably be like washing a car, you know?"</p><p>	Talia snorts at that. "How flattering."</p><p>	"No, like a nice car! Like a limo or something."</p><p>	"I think I'd prefer a truck, honestly."</p><p>	"Oh, a pickup? Four-wheel drive, lots of horsepower?" Lily squeezes Talia's thigh gently and tilts her head up to meet her gaze, a sly smile spreading across her face.</p><p>	Talia stares right back for a moment impassively, looking down at Lily with as much disinterest as she can muster, but finally jerks her head to the side and lets out a snorting laugh. "Holy shit, Lil."</p><p>	"I'd park <em>you</em> on top of a mountain."</p><p>	"You wanna fuck, I get it!"</p><p>	"I'd let <em>you</em> tow my trailer."</p><p>	"Please, just stop already!"</p><p>	Lily just grins and stares right back up at her partner again, her eyes half-lidded in a look that's half seductive, half impish. "I'd put stuff in <em>your</em> bed."</p><p>	"Oh my god, Lily."</p><p>	"Get it? Like the bed of a truck."</p><p>	Talia rolls her eyes and rests her hand on Lily's hip discreetly, the view of the duo's bodies obscured by the water's soapy surface. "Yes, I get it, Lil. It's terrible."</p><p>	"I did it. I seduced you." Lily presses her head up against Talia's body and rests there. "And all it took was a hot bath and truck euphemisms."</p><p>	"I object to being seduced!"</p><p>	"You object?"</p><p>	"Until you take back the horrible truck lines, yeah!"</p><p>	"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" Lily says in a sarcastic-sounding lilt, her voice warbling up and down in an entirely unapologetic-sounding way. Despite the non-apology, Talia chuckles.</p><p>	"Okay, fine, if you really want to, then--"</p><p>	"I didn't realize it ground your gears so much." Lily pushes herself up closer to Talia, biting her lower lip in a playful expression.</p><p>	"Lily..."</p><p>	"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll put the brakes on it."</p><p>	"Lily!"</p><p>	Lily raises her soapy body out of the water further and sits on Talia's thighs, reaching her arm up to poke at the larger woman's chin. "So, are you ready to...<em>truck</em>?" She delivers the last word with an impressively goofy flourish, tilting her head back and raising her eyebrows.</p><p>	"I don't want to reward this! That'll just encourage you!"</p><p>	"It doesn't have to be a <em>reward</em>, does it?"</p><p>	"Is your plan to bait me into fucking the truck puns out of you?" Talia rests her hands on the top of Lily's thighs, possibly trying to send a signal. Lily doesn't acquiesce, though. Yet.</p><p>	"I'm sorry, should I try to muffle myself?"</p><p>	"I didn't know you could." Talia pinches Lily's thigh as she says it, and true to form, Lily yelps loudly, the sound reverberating off the tiled walls of the room.</p><p>	"You, uh, really shifted gears there--" Lily's last-ditch attempt at a pun comes out sounding rather weak compared to her previous efforts.</p><p>	"Is it okay if you can't walk right tomorrow, Lily?" Talia hums into her ear, her voice suddenly carrying a rather dangerous-sounding undertone.</p><p>	"Oh, <em>oh</em>--" Recognition sparks in Lily's eyes. "We're gonna try the thing, or--"</p><p>	"Hey, Lily?"</p><p>	"...what?"</p><p>	"Hope you're okay with being totalled."</p><p>	An exasperated, vaguely resentful look plays across Lily's face right alongside the blush, the indignity of being beaten at her own game plain to see. "Oh, please, my puns were so much better--"</p><p>	"Hips up, Lil."</p><p>	Lily raises herself up from Talia's lap and stands up on her knees, the water sloshing around the middle of her thighs. Standing up like that, she's just tall enough to meet Talia face-to-face. She lets her arms dangle at her sides, not used to being just as tall as her partner. "I swear, if you make any more truck jokes--"</p><p>	Talia slides her hands up and down Lily's hips and sides, her skin still slippery from the soapy water. Her fingertips dig into Lily's ass. "You ready?"</p><p>	Lily stiffens up at the feeling, the heat from the water suddenly making her head a little woozy. Her eyes flicker up to meet Talia's, looking right at her with a strange, defiant expression.</p><p>	"You okay, Lil?"</p><p>	"You've got a green light." Lily says, her mouth curling into a smug smile.</p><p>	Talia stares right at her, suddenly looking very exasperated.</p><p>	"Lil?"</p><p>	"Yes?" Lily looks remarkably pleased with herself for someone in such a vulnerable position.</p><p>	"You're going to regret that." Talia slides her fingers along the cleft of Lily's ass. Lily shudders and grabs onto the side of Talia's upper arms, shifting her balance from side to side awkwardly.</p><p>	"I'm pretty sure that means I won, though!"</p><p>	"Legs farther apart, Lil." Talia doesn't even bother with a response. Lily complies, planting her knees farther out and opening herself up more. Talia shifts her hands to the front of Lily's body, resting one on her hip and using the back of the other to stroke up and down the inside of Lily's thigh, her hand hovering inches above the surface of the water.</p><p>	"So you're going to tease me, t-that's it?" Lily's dick twitches slightly, and she has to resist the urge to try to grind down onto Talia's hand. She leans forward, resting more of her weight on Talia's arms.</p><p>	"Hands off me, Lil. You've got to hold yourself up."</p><p>	"Oh, come on, that's just--" Lily huffs out a breath as Talia lets her fingertips slide up between her legs gently, but she still does as she's told, pulling back and curling her fingers into loose fists at her sides. She's feeling a little lightheaded, but whether it's from the bath or something else is hard to say. "That's just <em>petty</em>--" </p><p>	Talia presses two fingers against the canals at the underside of her pelvis and Lily stiffens her back and bites her lip, sucking in air through her teeth and digging her nails into her palm. "Hrnh--"</p><p>	"You're so <em>easy</em>, Lily."</p><p>	"Ah, fuck, that's good, that's really good--" Lily whines as Talia pushes her fingers into her, soft, wrinkled skin sliding over hard muscle below. Talia rolls over a nerve, or a pressure point, or <em>something</em>, and Lily nearly jumps out of her own skin at the jolt of stimulation, her back twitching and her hand coming up to her mouth to cover it up. "Fuck, fuck, do that again!"</p><p>	"Like this?" Talia grinds her fingers into Lily again, and she bends her knees and drops her weight in response, pressing her hips downward to meet the penetrating digits, biting her own finger gently.</p><p>	"Yes, yes, just like that, god, that's perfect--"</p><p>	"It feels that good?"</p><p>	"More of that! Please?" The 'please' comes off as more imperious than anything else, Talia thinks, but with Lily like this, it's not like she minds all that much.</p><p>	"Alright, Lily." Talia presses her fingers back up into Lily again, and she sighs happily and drops her hands down to her thighs to support herself, sliding her hips against the intruding fingers as best she can while still keeping herself held upright. Talia lets her do that for a little bit, admiring how Lily's legs wobble and her shoulders tense every time she applies pressure over just the right spot, chuckling at the sight of Lily trying desperately to grind herself against her fingers. Lily lets out a low, throaty, needy-sounding moan and lets her legs splay out a little wider underneath her, pushing Talia's hand into the surface of the water below.</p><p>	"Talia, Talia, ah..." Lily groans, her legs collapsing out from under her in slow motion. "That's good, that's really good, mmh--"</p><p>	"Hey, hey, hold yourself up!"</p><p>	With a splash, Lily finally sits back down on top of Talia's legs, flattening her hand beneath her. Talia stares down at her, amused, and extracts her hand from under her body. "Couldn't stay standing?" she asks, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>	"Wow, sorry--" Lily pauses to wipe her mouth. The heat of the water is a surprisingly large shock to her system after being out of it for so long. "Sorry I skipped leg day."</p><p>	"You could barely stay standing and you're still making jokes afterward?" Talia says, amused.</p><p>	"It's harder than it looks, okay?"</p><p>	"Sorry, should I try to be worse at this?"</p><p>	"No, this--" Lily's cheeks redden a little bit at the teasing. "It's really working? The grinding, I mean."</p><p>	"Hmm..." There's an inquisitive, playful look in Talia's eyes that Lily isn't sure she likes.</p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"Can you hold yourself up again, Lil? I want to try something."</p><p>	"Uh, okay?" Lily scoots her knees closer together again, stands back up, and rebalances herself, water sloshing around her legs.</p><p>	"How's this feel?" Talia repositions her hand and, in a slow, exploratory movement, thrusts her fingers into Lily experimentally, pausing afterwards to gauge her reaction.</p><p>	Lily squeaks loudly, rutting her hips downward instinctively. It doesn't feel <em>good</em>, strictly, not like the kind of thing that could make her come, but it does feel <em>right</em> somehow to have to have Talia thrusting inside of her, like there's something special about having her moving inside of her, and that sensation sets off a delicious, satisfied feeling in her brain and a rush of sexual energy from somewhere beneath her consciousness. She swallows thickly, trying her best to keep her hips still, resisting the urge to push herself up and down on her partner's fingers.</p><p>	"Feels good?"</p><p>	"N-not like before, but y-yeah?"</p><p>	"For me to fuck you with my fingers?" Talia looks at Lily slyly, smiling.</p><p>	Lily flushes, her arms laying still at her sides in an awkward display of willful helplessness. "Yes!"</p><p>	"Do you need me to keep going?"</p><p>	"God, you have to ask?"</p><p>	Talia smirks at Lily again and uses her other hand to pull the smaller woman closer to herself, but keeps her penetrating hand aggravatingly still. "What now, Lily?"</p><p>	"Rgh, up!"</p><p>	"Into you?"</p><p>	"Yes!" Lily grits her teeth and drops her hips again, but Talia follows her movements, refusing to provide any more upward pressure.</p><p>	"Then what, Lily?"</p><p>	"Out! P-please?"</p><p>	Talia dips her fingers into her once, and Lily exhales and tries her best to ease into it, but Talia stops immediately, leaving Lily with nothing to do but push herself back up and look at her partner indignantly. "And now, Lily?"</p><p>	"Why are you being so <em>mean</em> today?"</p><p>	Talia smiles back at her, her eyes crinkling mischeviously. "What now, Lily?"</p><p>	"God, please just <em>fuck</em> me already! My knees are starting to hurt!"</p><p>	"Ask nicely, Lily."</p><p>	"Urgh--" Lily flushes and looks at her partner's face. She knows what she wants to hear. "Please--please fuck me, Talia!"</p><p>	"Since you were so polite." Talia rests one hand on the small of Lily's back and smiles down at her. Just from that, Lily's legs tremble a little bit. "And your knees are okay?"</p><p>	"They're fine, they're fine, please just keep--" Lily's affirmations are cut off with a yelp as Talia slides her fingers up against the muscle underneath her perenium, nerves she didn't know were so sensitive shooting electric shocks up her spine. She appreciates how caring and gentle Talia is, she really does, but she's rapidly realizing what both her body and her want more than anything else is for her to be <em>fucked</em>, to feel the at once new and foreign but also remarkably instinctive sensation of being <em>filled</em>, of being <em>occupied</em>. She leans forward and wraps her forearms around Talia's shoulders, arching her back forward automatically after Talia's fingertips grind against a particular spot, and is surprised to find her hips rolling downward repeatedly in an attempt to match her partner's rhythm. She hadn't even thought about it before she started doing it.</p><p>	"Oh, wow, you're really into this, huh?" Talia is using that husky, playful, almost awed-sounding voice she uses whenever she's watching Lily get <em>really</em> into something she's doing to her. Lily knows the voice well, but right now, she can't really bring herself to care; the sensation of being fucked is overriding any concern she has about embarrassment or shame, and even if her anatomy isn't quite what she'd prefer for the activity, her brain certainly doesn't seem to have any complaints. She lets her head rest on her upper arm and leans up more, spine curving forward, putting the entirety of her weight on Talia's shoulders. Her hips buck again and she wraps her forearms around the back of Talia's neck, shivering slightly. At this point, she needs the support.</p><p>	"You're so pretty when you're being fingered, Lily." Talia's voice is soothing, in a way, and the heat from her breath tingles on Lily's skin. "Does it feel good?"</p><p>	"It feels good, it feels good, you feel really good--" Lily whispers out, the impact from Talia's efforts making her back and thighs tense, the stimulation seemingly bypassing her brain entirely in favor of going straight to her muscles. The feeling isn't as directly pleasurable as other things Talia could be doing, but it is <em>intense</em> in a way that makes her back arch and her toes curl and makes sparks shoot from Talia's fingers straight to her core, turning her into a shaky, wobbly mess. "Please keep going, please..." Is her head getting a little fuzzy? It feels like it is.</p><p>	"Of course, Lil." Talia murmurs, pressing the pad of her thumb up against Lily's mound and rubbing. Lily takes a gasping inhale and pulls herself forward, closer to Talia, hooking her elbows around the back of Talia's neck and screwing her eyes shut tightly. The water splashes against her knees as she does so, and she whimpers and lays her head down on her own arm, resting her forehead against the side of Talia's neck.</p><p>	"Talia, please, c'mon, please--" Lily is pleading right into her partner's ear, and the sound of it sets off a warm, gratified feeling in Talia's chest. Hearing Lily beg is wonderful, she thinks to herself. She continues pushing her fingers into the smaller woman, watching her turn to putty in her hands, relishing in how every touch, every stroke, every little thing she does to Lily yields such a wonderful, immediate reward.</p><p>	"You're doing so well for me, Lily." Talia murmurs. Lily is nearly completely collapsed at this point, her legs shaking and her toes curling, arms still flung around Talia's neck for support. Talia can feel her weight pressing down on her shoulders, the pressure increasing every time Lily's back arches and her hips twitch forward into Talia's fingers. She slides her free hand down to Lily's bottom and holds it there, offering some much-needed support. "Do you think you'll be able to come from this, Lily?"</p><p>	"N-no, I don't think so--" Despite the ragged, bleary, pleasured tone of Lily's voice, she still answers in the negative.</p><p>	"Ah." Talia chews on her lip for a moment, but still keeps her fingers in motion. "Should I add something, or--"</p><p>	"But please keep going, it still feels good, please--" Lily whimpers out, rutting against her partner's strong hands, coming close enough for her breasts to press up against Talia's chest. "Just a little longer, a little more, please--"</p><p>	"I understand, Lily." Talia says softly, pulling Lily's knees closer to herself and holding her fingers inside of her, grinding up against her. She tilts her head to the side and watches Lily's face scrunch up as she does it, soft little noises escaping from her lips. "Tell me when you want to stop, okay?"</p><p>	"O-okay..."</p><p>	For just a few more minutes, Lily keeps her arms wrapped around the back of Talia's neck, slowly shuffling in closer to press their bodies together, letting out little squeaks and grunts all the while. She appreciates it, Talia can clearly tell, but it's also clear to her that the longer she keeps Lily in her needy, tormented state, the less she's reacting to it and that the appeal of it is slowly starting to taper off. So, after just a few more seconds, she intervenes.</p><p>	"Lily?"</p><p>	"Yeah?" Lily whispers, still breathing heavily, sounding noticeably more tired than she did before.</p><p>	"Do you want to stop now?"</p><p>	"Ah, yeah, I'm, uh, kinda dizzy..." Lily wobbles back and forth slightly, her legs trembling underneath her.</p><p>	"...oh, you stayed in the bath too long, didn't you?"</p>
<hr/><p>Lily lies face down on the hotel bed, her upper body still wrapped in a towel and her head planted solidly in a pillow. Talia wonders, for a moment, if she can breathe like that, but discounts the thought when she sees her chest rising and falling. She mumbles something into her pillow that Talia can't hear.</p><p>	"You say something, Lil?"</p><p>	Lily turns her head to the side and looks up at Talia, the side of her face still pressed up flat against the surface of the bed. "Just...thanks." She plays with the corner of the towel, rubbing it between her fingers. "For trying a new thing with me."</p><p>	"If I get to watch you like <em>that</em>, there's nothing to thank me for." Talia gulps down a spoonful of the admittedly still-powdery shake she's holding. Not the best, but it's protein. "No issues with it?"</p><p>	Lily flushes. "Uh, my crotch kind of aches a little? In a good way."</p><p>	"It aches?"</p><p>	"Like...the muscle you were touching."</p><p>	"Oh?" Talia pauses mid-stir and sets the spoon back down into the cup it came from, sitting down on the bed next to Lily. "So you're saying I was..." Her eyes twinkle. "...too strong for you, huh?"</p><p>	"Didn't say that."</p><p>	"I was too much for your delicate little body to handle?" Talia brings her hand up to her face in mock surprise. Lily groans and buries her face in the pillow again.</p><p>	"It's fine! It doesn't even hurt!"</p><p>	"I was your first? I've claimed your maidenhood?" Talia rests her hand on Lily's back. She's probably making some ridiculous face, too, but Lily can't see it at the moment, and isn't sure she wants to bother to try.</p><p>	"No!" Lily groans into the pillow.</p><p>	"You're fun to tease, Lil."</p><p>	"Yeah, well, you're a--" Lily lifts her head up and looks at Talia, her eyes suddenly glinting. Talia, detecting the change in mood, tilts her head to the side curiously.</p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"You're a trucking asshole, Talia." Lily says smugly, and plops her face right back down into its cushion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really took the truck thing and drove it off a cliff, didn't I?</p><p>(sorry)</p><p>(not really though)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>